Various types of field operations, such as military field operations for example, often require that personnel remain in the field for extended periods of time. It is often desirable to provide various amenities for use by such personnel. These amenities can include, for example, kitchen facilities, showering/bathing facilities, laundry facilities and restroom facilities. Such facilities can produce various types of fluid waste that is most often in the form of wastewater. For example, kitchen facilities can produce wastewater containing detergent and/or food particles from food preparation and/or utensil washing. Showering/bathing facilities, as well as laundry facilities, can produce wastewater containing detergent and various other contaminants such as various types of dirt and debris. Restroom facilities can produce wastewater containing human waste among other types of contaminants and debris typically found in sewage wastewater. It is desirable to dispose of such wastewater in a reasonably sanitary manner. Various detriments can be associated with conventional means of wastewater disposal in field operations.